The following descriptions are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
There are myriad devices for interfacing or controlling computer systems or computer-based systems, e.g., video games or educational environments. Such devices include, for example, mouse pointing devices, trackballs, joysticks, isometric joysticks, e.g., pointing sticks, keyboards, light pens, thumbwheels and the like. However, such interface devices are generally not designed for very young users, e.g., children three to six years old. Because the motor skills of such children differ from the motor skills of adults, such devices generally perform poorly when used by young children, which may lead to a poor interaction with a system, user frustration and even device damage.